Patients/Gallery
8775523322444.png 554554.png Yea! I win!.png Clarence, can you stop please.png 22322165.png Sorry. He's not in today.png 8988008.png Candy jar.png Those eyes O O.png Clarence, I've been waiting for you.png No candy, Clarence.png Just one, please.png BUT I NEED IT!.png Little Girly.jpg Can I have some candy, Nurse.png Whatever, Tinia, I don't care about you.png Look at it, Clarence. Look at my candy!.png HOW DID SHE GET IT!.png Go back to your seat, Tinia.png You're not an angel, dumb girl.png You're no angel, clarence.png Waiting room is so boring....png Clarence's evil little grin.png Oh mother, what if I have a piece of candy right now?.png Grrrrr.png Calm down Clarence. I'll give you a candy before we leave.png Okay okay, calm down Clarence.png Having fun (1).png Having fun (2).png Having fun (3).png Stweart.png Having fun (4).png Having fun (5).png 5474489668089.png Okay this is not funny anymore.png Oh, Clarence... I'm the candy....png No one would ever know I'm here....png And look at the map.png Can I have a can--.png Come on. You're getting too heavy for this.png Uh, now my back hurts.png Poor Clarence on the floor.png Okay I promise I'll be quiet.png Clarence's head is weird.png But mom, it's so boring!.png Clarence not breathing.png Ughhh okay I stay quiet.png Bored, mad Clarence.png Uh no, I can't think.png Do something Stewart!.png Nobody even listens to me....png Thinking... what can I think....png Candy Brain!.png This is Candy Brain.png Patients ok.jpg Hmm. So sweet, whatever you are.png What if I live here forever!.png There goes the Ice Cream.png You're the Ice Cream!.png You don't feel anything out there.png A bug on Clarence's nose.png Ice Cream melting.png Hi Clarence, I'm hornsby.png Hornbe.png I can think whatever I want here....png 8800007887.png Everybody melts.png Mary still reading.png Ouch! Peanuts!.png Girl eating nuts.png Why are you here, Tinia!.png Mary Wendle, it's your turn.png Clarence, do you wanna stay with me.png Okay how are you Mary....png Gum on Clarence's face.png I don't want to talk to you, Tinia.png Okay, if you don't want any candy from me.png DIDYOUSAYCANDY.png Tinia, is that boy bothering you?.png So you have candy, right.png I'll do everything!!!.png There are too many people on the waiting room.png Well, there goes one eye....png Back to Candy Brain.png Do you agree with that, you guys.png Hey Nurse, go away.png God, not again....png Clarence The Doctor.png Your heart is doing great.png Oh really, thank you little dude.png You have to run sometimes, old lady.png And you stop using your cellphone all the time.png Phew, too many people here.png But only he is leaving....png But if you do me a favor.png Princess Pollen.png Clarence reading a child book.png My ears don't work. Read it again.png And that's the end!.png And then, what's next, Tinia.png Clarence's first haircut.png Oh I love it! But I'll keep the previous one.png Tinia's evil grin.png Run faster, Clarence! And I give you candy.png 66666777.png Okay, you're finished doing my 10 billion stupid favors.png Who is that boy, Tinia.png Another chocolate, thanks!.png Umm, give me the chocolate please.png Okay there you go. Enjoy the candy.png Are you ready for what comes next, Clarence.png Please don't ask me another favor.png Before the worst scene ever.png THAT BOY TOOK MY CANDY!.png YOU DID WHAT?!.png I-I didn't do anything, orange hair.png You're in big trouble!.png I swear you'll never eat candy again!.png The candy is never coming back.png It's mine, you old bat.png Evil girl in the back.png Uh, okay. Candy fix everything.png Throwing Candy at the Mad Women.png Candy Brain is not cool anymore.png Clarence, you're destroying your brain.png I won't let go!.png No, CANDY!.png Candy everywhere....png I broke the candy.png Oh no. That jar was too expensive.png Clarence, what have you done in the waiting room.png Okay let's go forget the candy.png But I still have the candy, you dumb people.png Ugh, nurses....png Thank you for making me wait 2 hours there, mom.png Yeah! We've got ice cream!.png Who are you talking to, Clarence?.png Concept Art tumblr_nj7kfmdyzu1rz98cco3_1280.png tumblr_nj7kfmdyzu1rz98cco2_1280.png tumblr_nj7kfmdyzu1rz98cco4_1280.png Category:Season 1 Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries